Estelle
Estelle is a second-year student at Galia Academy in the Divination discipline. She possesses the ability of ESP, specifically claircognizance and clairvoyance. Personality Estelle is an energetic and curious young lady who always wants to know the goings on at the academy. She loves drama and conflict, and in the past she has used her powers to dig information out of others for the purpose of blackmail or rumormongering. As of attending Galia, she has tried to steer away from misusing her powers for such goals and channels it into writing articles for the school's newspaper, the Sunlight Weekly Bite. When she's not incredibly curious or persistent, she is anxious and expects (from events from her past) that everyone save for one person dislikes her. She acknowledges that she is not the brightest person in the room, so she focuses all her energy on making sure she is the best Diviner she can be. Powers Estelle has ESP, specifically clairvoyance and claircognizance. She asks a simple question and either a vision or a feeling ignites inside her. If her question is concise enough, then the knowledge will appear inside her mind, in the form of simple words or phrases. If not, then it will be a vision filled with symbols and rune markings, and it will be up to her to decipher the ability. Relationships Elijiah- Ride or die best friend. Elijiah is the first person Estelle met at Galia, and they have become a tight-knit friend group. They schedule cuddle dates and Wine Wednesdays as well as movie nights. They are rarely seen apart from each other. Chianti- Chianti is Estelle's lover and sharer of broccoli. Matthew- Estelle is rather neutral towards Matthew. She has grown to like him since he is Elijiah's boyfriend, and is concerned for his safety when she finds out about the Crystal, and how he, Chianti and Beau are connected to it. Matthew fears her for the potential that she will blackmail him or reveal the information about the crystal, despite her various reassurances that she is not that type of person any longer. Beau- Beau heavily dislikes Estelle for being rude and nosy, but the feeling of dislike is one sided, as Estelle often forgets that Beau exists, or confuses her for the character similarily named from the animated show She Ra and the Princesses of Power. Background Estelle's parents are Peter and Alice Darling. Alice is a US immigrant originally from Mainova, her Mainovan name Alyscha Havischam. Peter is a US native who met Alice during her early days in the US. Eventually the two married and had two children, the first Estelle, (Estalja) and their second daughter, Juna. (Joona) While Estelle has almost always shown signs of magic, Juna did not until much later. Peter knows about the workings of magic because of his own background as a changeling human baby swapped by the fae. Estelle grew up with many stories about magic and mystery. She loves mystery stories ala Agatha Christie and characters like Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. Trivia Estelle's name is derived from the Latin word stella. Her login is Like_a_Star. Estelle may or may not be connected to Starlight Symphony Solaria Sheridan Dreamland the II. Estelle's theme Category:Characters Category:Second Years